


That Voodoo That You Do

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animation, Chibi, Crack, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really goes through Stiles's  mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voodoo That You Do

**ALL THE FEELS!**


End file.
